The Unknown Turaga: Ultimatum at Mangaia
The Unknown Turaga: Ultimatum at Mangaia is the upcoming film finale for The Unknown Turaga, the first comic series by Turaga Dlakii and part of The Unknown Turaga Saga. Development Ultimatum at Mangaia, though the title has only recently been applied to the film, has actually been in development since June 2006, and has yet to be released. From the beginning, the intention has been for it to tell the story of Turaga Dlakii's assault on Mangaia and his final confrontation with Makuta Teridax; however, several details of the story and format of the film have unrecognisably changed from the original plan made in 2006. Turaga Dlakii has decided that he is aiming for a 2009 release for this film, part of the year presently undetermined; interestingly, that's exactly what he said about 2007 and 2008. The Story Turaga Dlakii is keeping very quiet about the main plot of the film, yet several details have already arisen as to what may happen in it. Listed are the hints as to aspects of the plot, which have been referred to in The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons and in other places. *Lai will become a Toa of Shadows. *Hev, though not one of the original cast of the film, will appear. *The "clone" of Makuta Teridax will be destroyed. *It has been hinted that Noir will be considerably more powerful than Teridax. *Dlakii and Teridax will engage in something of an epic swordfight. *The film will commence in Ko-Koro, with an epic struggle against a Nui-Rama swarm. *The film will conclude in Metru Nui, with Turaga Dume appearing. Presentation It has been confirmed, mainly by Turaga Dlakii's feverish but ultimately successful recrutiment attempts, that Ultimatum at Mangaia will be presented as a sprite film with voice acting, this being a BZPower first for a film based on sprite comics. Utilising Adobe Photoshop CS2, Turaga Dlakii intends to produce high-end graphics to match those seen in later instalments in The Unknown Turaga Saga Score As with Fight for the Lazy Life, some of the film's score will be derived from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, most of it will be drawn from various games in the Fire Emblem series, as Turaga Dlakii is a huge fan of the games and its music. The Cast The cast will undoubtedly consist of those who appeared in the original series who survived until the end, with the addition of Toa Hev. Some characters will be omitted, though, due to complete and utter irrelevance to the plot. For a while Chya's casting remained up in the air. Comic author Fighty, unspoken friend of Dlakii, showed extreme interest in the role, claiming to have reputably one of the awesomest evil voices of all time. But to his great disappointment he did not have ample equipment to play the role, and so Dlakii has confirmed that he will be voicing Chya. Confirmed Voice Actors *'Turaga Dlakii' as Turaga Dlakii and Chya *'Lai: Toa of Shadows' as Lai and Dreiken *The younger sister of Vorthon as Hev *'DudeNuva' as Duvek/DudeNuva *'Xaeraz' and Toranova simultaneously as Noir *'Tahuri' as Vak and Teridax *'Kotahn' as Thekoo and Dume *'Phyoohrii' as Beliwa *'Toranova' as Proto D Trivia *''Ultimatum at Mangaia'' has been in development since 2006, technically making it the most anticipated sprite film in BZPower history; since they were released shortly after announcement, Dark709's films don't even come close to this record. Needless to say, Turaga Dlakii is working to get the film in production. *As he is taking a class on 2-dimensional animation in college next year, Turaga Dlakii believes that the animation quality will be far superior to what it would have been had he started this year, let alone in 2006. *At present, the number of voice actors hired for Ultimatum at Mangaia even exceeds that of Mantax Facts PSA, despite several double-ups in casting. Category:Movies